roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
AK12C
}} The AK12C '''is a fictional Russian Carbine variant of the AK12 Assault Rifle. It is unlocked at rank 51, or it can be purchased with credits. '''History The AK12C is a semi-fictional carbine based on the AK-12's design, chambered in the 7.62x39mm round used in the older AK47 and AKM. Although no "AK12C" designation exists, there exists the AK-15K, a carbine variant of the AK-15 assault rifle, which in-turn is a variant of the AK-12 but rechambered in the aforementioned caliber. Similar Russian carbines also exist such as the AK-104, a carbine version of the AK103.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/AK-104 Similar to the AKU12, the weapon seen in-game is likely a speculation of a carbine variant of the older AK-12 (an AK-200 prototype) design using the aforementioned caliber. The model seen in-game is of resemblance to the aforementioned design. In terms of Phantom Forces history, the AK12C's model, along with the AKU12, AK12, Groza-1 and Groza-4, was created by Shaylan007 and had been around for a very long time, around after the time of the official game release. However, the weapon was not added until much later. In-Game General Information The AK12C is a rather generic fully automatic weapon. It has good damage, capable of a three-shot-kill (3SK) up close and 5SK at long range, which is better than most carbines. At 700 RPM, the AK12C's rate of fire (RoF) is just below average for its class - at 700 RPM - but is still respectable against assault rifles. Its camera kick and physical recoil are also stronger than other carbines, being somewhat harder to control whilst firing in fully-automatic mode. Magazine capacity is average, at 30+1 rounds, which is an advantage over other high-powered carbines, such as the SR-3M. Reload times are also average too, as is hipfire spread. Muzzle velocity is on the lower end, at 2000 studs/s, typical for weapons that fire the 7.62x39mm round. Usage & Tactics The AK12C's playstyle is very generic. Its time to kill (TTK) is relatively good overall across all ranges, but the recoil along with somewhat restricting iron sights and high amount of muzzle flash means hitting enemies at longer ranges is more difficult to do without attachments. Assault rifles like the AUG A1 can outperform it at such ranges, due to having lower recoil and the same number of shots to kill (STK) at said ranges. Suppressors also increase the number of STK, making it less effective at a particular range depending on the suppressor. However, given its slower muzzle velocity, the penalty for using a suppressor is less noticeable. But unless going for a stealth approach, the best approach is to use either a Flash Hider to mitigate the muzzle flash and improve target acquisition, or a Muzzle Brake or Compensator to reduce the recoil. While being outperformed by other carbines in particular situations and certain range engagements, the AK12C remains versatile, usually not being the worst in any given scenario, given it sports generally good stats overall, particularly its higher damage than other carbines, a 3-5SK vs a 4-6SK. Conclusion Despite being a generic carbine, the AK12C is a capable, versatile weapon, able to fit a multitude of playstyles. It is able to compete in CQC or at longer ranges with relative ease, although the recoil is harsher than other carbines without attachments. Like the M4A1, the AK12C is a jack-of-all-trades, master of none, but has a lower RoF, higher recoil and better overall damage for its class. Pros & Cons Pros: * High damage. * Decent range for its class. * Decent RoF. * Fairly versatile. * Common ammunition type Cons: *High recoil. *Somewhat obstructive iron sights. *Lower than average muzzle velocity. Trivia * The 'C' in the designation, likely stands for Carbine, although it could stand for Commando or Compact. ** However, given the weapon is supposedly Russian, it should use the Russian designations for such weapons: U, Ukorochenniy, meaning "shortened", or K, Karabin meaning "carbine". *** "C" may have been chosen to make the name more different to the AKU12. * Before being nerfed, the AK12C was able to 2SK with headshots at close range and 4SK with bodyshots at medium range and beyond. * The AK12C was added to the main game with the Halloween Update (3.1.0). References Category:Weaponry Category:Primary Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Kalashnikov Family Category:Fictional Weapons